Shattered
by EyeOfTheOcean
Summary: AU Quinntana in New York. Will Santana learn, and change, by living a life-changing experience? Rated M for later chapters.


_**A/N : AU** in which Santana Lopez graduated from McKinley, comes out to her parents, and gets kicked out. She decides to escape to New York, but with the money that she has on her, she won't manage to do much. Enter Quinn Fabray; Quinn graduated one year ago from her high school in New Jersey, she moved to New York to study, and is now majoring art at Yale._

* * *

_"Why won't you let me be who I want to be !" Santana screamed from the top of her voice, to her mother._

_"Don't you realize? It's a sin !" Maribel yelled, pushing her daughter away when she realized that she was moving closer to her. "I don't want you in this house anymore ! Don't touch me ! Go ! Now !" she shouted, walking into the kitchen and slamming the door shut. _

_Santana was left there, in the living room. She crouched and knelt down to the floor, her hands over her face as she cried her eyes out. There were so many thoughts and questions in her head at that very moment. Why don't her parent's accept her for who she is? Why can't they love their own daughter anymore? Why can't they just accept her? _

_She tried to gain the strength to stand up, and once she was on her two feet, she walked upstairs, into her room. Her knees were wobbling and she felt weaker than ever. Just knowing that her parent's all of a sudden stopped loving her, broke her heart into millions of pieces. She felt like she could never be fixed. Besides, when a vase falls and shatters into millions of broken pieces, is it even possible to glue the pieces back together? _

_Filled with both anger, and sadness, Santana yanked out a suitcase from under her bed and threw it next to her wardrobe. She almost tumbled to the ground as she tried to get as many clothes as she could, out of the wardrobe. The Latina tossed as much as she could into her suitcase until it was full. She fumbled while closing the zipper of the big, purple bag, and once she was done, she rushed out of her room and down the stairs. _

_When she reached the hallway, her eyes scanned the stairs, room entries, and the walls around her. She couldn't quite realize that she was actually leaving the place. She couldn't take in that she was being kicked out by her parents. And most of all, she had no idea where she was going to go, and how she was going to go through things, alone. _

_There was once place that she thought of. New York. Maybe if would be a good new start for her. A place where people didn't know her. But what would she do there? Her parent's had stopped giving her allowance since a long time now, and she was pretty sure that she only money that she had on her, wasn't even enough to buy a plane ticket to New York. _

_Sighing, she walked out of her house, dragging her suitcase behind her as she shut the door. _

* * *

**Present day :**

Her flight had been a disaster.

After checking her bank account, and taking out all the money that was in there, she figured that she would have enough to buy a plane ticket to New York. But what was she thinking, paying in cash, with coins?

When she arrived at the airport, Santana immediately went to the reception and asked for a one-way flight to the big city. At first, the lady agreed. But when Santana presented her a bunch of one dollar notes, and a few coins, the lady looked at her and frowned. She must have thought that it was a joke.

The Latina shrugged and pushed the cash towards the lady. Raising an eyebrow when she saw that she was still hesitant, Santana said, "You going to take the money, or not? I'm not gonna stay here standing forever, you know. I won't waste my time here. So, take the money, or I'm gone"

The receptionist looked at her with wide eyes, she was surely frightened by Santana's attitude, so she took the money and gave the Latina her plane ticket.

On the plane, Santana realized that she had no more money left. Well, she had a few dollars. Possibly one dollar. And that was probably enough to buy a water bottle. She didn't eat during the whole flight, regretting that she had rushed out of her house so fast that she didn't even think about bringing food.

She was now sitting on one of those metal benches inside the airport, resting her head on her handbag that was on her knees, exhausted, and weak. The flight was over, but she didn't have any idea of what she was going to do next.

She figure that since she didn't any money at all, she would just stay inside the airport, and sleep there. People do that in movies, don't they? They sleep on the benches, waiting for some miracle to happen.

But Santana was nowhere near a miracle.

People were rushing by her, pulling their suitcases, carrying their bags, and jackets, heading in and out of the airport. They didn't even stop one second to rest, everyone seemed in such a hurry.

The Latina was too busy watching everyone, that she didn't even realize that someone had taken a seat next to her. When she did realize, they both exchanged a quick smile and Santana went back to watching people pass by.

She was looking at them, but she wasn't entirely concentrated on what they were doing, anymore. Because since she had caught a glimpse of the girl next to her, she had been taken aback by her beauty.

The fact that she had medium length blonde hair, green eyes, a quite pale, but beautiful face, just took her breath away. And she wasn't even exaggerating.

* * *

The amount of people in the airport, had slowly began to decrease. At that moment, it was 8pm and there weren't many people left. They were either waiting for an arrival, or their departure, so they were all gathered around the baggage claim, or they were already outside, entering a plane.

However, the Latina was still sat there, on a cold, metal bench, in the middle of the airport. Her eyes were beginning to close and she hardly managed to keep her back straight.

The blonde was still there, too. Sitting next to her, peacefully listening to music with her hands gracefully placed on her knees.

Santana wondered what she had been waiting for. It had been a few hours already, and the blonde girl hadn't moved from her spot.

A man came near them, with a big, cardboard box and the blonde instantly stood up from the bench when she saw him arrive.

"Kenny !" she exclaimed, running up to him with a big smile on her face.

"Quinn, how're you doing?" the man said, revealing a country accent. He carefully placed the box onto the floor, and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "I hope I'm not too late. How long have you been waiting?" he asked.

"Well... If I told you that I've only been waiting for a few minutes, I would be lying" she grinned, "This is worth the wait. I can't wait to open this." the girl said, clasping her hands while eyed the box.

"I hope it's the right one. And be careful, it's rather fragile." the man said, taking a look at his watch, "I better get going now, the departure is in a few minutes."

Santana frowned in confusion at his words. She wondered why the guy had only come to New York, to bring a box, while he could just stay a few days and make the most of the city.

"You sure you don't want to stay the night?" the blonde asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." he smiled.

They hugged one last time and while the guy walked away, the blonde called out, "Say hello to Juliet for me!"

"Will do!" he exclaimed, before walking through some doors and disappearing.

The blonde sighed happily and bent down to take hold of the box.

While she walked past Santana, she gave her a quick smile before also, walking away and heading outside.

The Latina crossed her legs and looked around. "Guess I'll be staying here for the night." she mumbled to herself, rummaging through her bag to find her headphones. But she hadn't even brought them with her.

Just when she was starting to lose hope, and while she began to think that she was possibly one of the unluckiest people on Earth, a familiar blonde came running back into the airport.

It was the same one that was sitting next to her just a few minutes ago.

Santana looked around, wondering what she came back for, until she realized that the blonde was in front of her, talking to her.

"I don't want to seem rude, or anything negative, but are you waiting for someone?" she asked.

Santana shook her head, "No, not really" she said, letting out a faint chuckle.

"Well... I wouldn't want to intrude, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, I'm actually waiting for my grandmother... You know, she's kind of slow and all." the Latina said, trying her best to sound convincing.

But obviously, the blonde knew that she was blatantly lying. Sure, if Santana hadn't told her that she wasn't waiting for someone, a few seconds ago, maybe her statement would have been believable. But it wasn't. It wasn't believable one bit, and Santana wasn't the only one who knew that.

"I'm not going to leave you here on your own, so get up, you're coming with me" Quinn smiled, sweetly.

Santana was confused. A few minutes ago, she thought that she would have to spent the rest of her life, sleeping on a bench in an airport, and all of a sudden, someone was offering her a place to sleep. "Why?" Santana asked, suspiciously.

"Because I know what it's like, having nowhere to go."

Looking at her for a few seconds, Santana knew that she was honest, so, she stood up from the bench, stretched her body and took hold of her bags. "I wouldn't want to annoy you or anything. I can even sleep on the floor." Santana said.

"Please, I have a guest room" the blonde laughed, walking out of the airport, expecting the Latina to follow.

Once they were outside, they headed over to a yellow taxi. The driver opened the trunk and Santana lifted her suitcase and placed it inside.

Santana found herself deep in her thoughts while they were heading to the blonde's apartment. She wondered why someone was actually even bothering to help her. Then, her mind went back to Ohio, thinking about her parents... How quickly they had pushed her away just because she told them that she likes girls. Santana didn't know if she would be able to trust someone again. Her parents, she trusted them so much, but when they kicked her out, her trust towards them went flying in the opposite direction.

"Quinn" the girl next to her, said, interrupting her thoughts.

Santana gave her a strange look, trying her best to focus on what was happening.

"My name is Quinn" the girl repeated, laughing quietly.

"Oh. Oh right ! I'm Santana. Santana Lopez." the Latina smiled, giving her a quick nod. "Sorry, I was just thinking" she shrugged.

"Thinking of how you're going to tell your grandmother that you left her in the airport?" Quinn asked, smirking.

Santana cringed, "Yeah... About that..." she started.

"It's alright, I get it. I'm hot, and your were probably worrying about the fact that you wouldn't be able to contain yourself around me." the blonde said, seriously at first but then pointing out that she was only joking when Santana looked at her, mouth open and not knowing what to say.

What was wrong with her? Santana was usually the confident girl; why was it that she felt like she was losing all of her abilities to be the cocky, confident girl that she had always been?


End file.
